


Параллели

by amarisugizo



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarisugizo/pseuds/amarisugizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, написано после эпизода 3х14.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Параллели

**Author's Note:**

> AU, написано после эпизода 3х14.

Сегодня выходной, и в "Брэдстикс" многолюдней обычного. Взрывы смеха тут и там, обрывки разговоров, звон посуды. Музыка - какая-то очередная романтическая песенка, незнакомая Дэйву. Вот Курт ее знать должен, он же все знает о песнях.

Курт делает вид, будто увлеченно листает меню. У Курта неестественно прямая, болезненно напряженная спина и отсутствующий взгляд. "Брэдстикс" гудит, как улей, и это даже хорошо - нельзя услышать, о чем говорят за угловым столиком, третьим по диагонали от их собственного.

Себастиан Смайт подносит к губам чашку, не теряя ни на миг широкой улыбки - глаза заболят, если смотреть слишком долго, но Дэйву давно уже неинтересно на него смотреть. Блейн Андерсон сидит к ним вполоборота и так же не отрывается от своего меню. Страницы на обоих столиках листаются все медленней и почти синхронно.

"Пойдем в другое место", - предложил Дэйв в самом начале.

"Мы останемся здесь", - только и сказал Курт.

Монотонно гудят лампы под потолком. Рядом вновь смеется какая-то девчонка, резкий звук бьет по нервам. Смайт уверенным, привычным жестом берет Андерсона за руку. Дэйв не знает, рад ли он, что Курт не может этого увидеть, или наоборот.

Они молчат посреди всеобщего гвалта, и надо сказать хоть что-то, сделать что угодно, но ничего не приходит на ум. Курт начинает сам: в десятый раз пересказывает сюжет какого-то из своих любимых мюзиклов, который он как раз вчера как минимум в сотый раз пересмотрел. "Поющие под дождем", кажется, у Дэйва так и не получилось всем этим заинтересоваться. Он не раз со смехом говорил Курту, что он, наверно, какой-то неправильный гей.

Рассмеяться бы и сейчас, самое время, но не выходит. А Курт все улыбается и улыбается, продолжая болтать обо всем сразу, и улыбка его кривится, дергается, как от скрываемой боли. Усилием воли возвращается на лицо – неискренняя. Дэйв протягивает руку, осторожно накрывая его ладонь своей. 

Пальцы совсем ледяные. Не согреваются от чужого тепла. Дэйв гладит их робко, растерянно, и не может вспомнить, когда же он поверил в свою победу. Когда поверил, что и у них все может быть хорошо.

Где-то позади жалобно тренькает упавшая ложечка. Радио сменяет одну глупую романтическую песенку другой.

Вот его победа – сидит напротив. В ее светлые глаза больно смотреть. Все еще пытается болтать и улыбаться, и голос почти даже не звенит от сдерживаемых слез. Губы белые совсем, пальцы так и не отогрелись.

За угловым столиком Себастиан Смайт резко тянется вперед, и на мгновение Дэйву хочется развернуть к ним Курта, заставить смотреть, а потом сжать крепко-крепко в объятиях и шептать: "Вот видишь, он теперь тоже не один, хватит себя винить, забудь его, пожалуйста, забудь". Только на мгновение – потом чертов Андерсон качает головой и отворачивается. Вблизи, наверно, можно услышать, как улыбка Смайта с тихим всплеском тонет в чашке остывшего кофе.

\- Курт, - тихо говорит Дэйв. Андерсон смотрит прямо на них, хмурит свои дурацкие брови, и этого достаточно для того, на что смелости еще вчера бы не хватило. Самому наклониться ближе, облизать пересохшие губы…

\- Нет, - Курт мотает головой и больше не улыбается, жест такой зеркально-знакомый, что хочется взвыть. Сейчас и он обернется – тоже – и ничего тогда уже нельзя будет сделать.

Дэйв расцепляет руки первым.


End file.
